Lemon Requests However You Want
by GoldAlpha
Summary: <html><head></head>I haven't been on in a long time and I want to do something I haven't done yet. More information is on the first chapter.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It has been a very long time since I have last logged into Fanfiction, and for that I am truly sorry. I could hardly remember what stories my account contained and I'm not sure if I will be able to continue them. However, I am pleased to announce that I will do my very best to make new and interesting stories for you guys. I want to start off with something I didn't intend to do when I made this account. If you didn't already know by the title, this is a post strictly about requests. Now I know there is already another story doing the exact same thing but I did notice the restrictions that author put up. There is only one rule about my request post and that is no male x male pairings. I don't have anything against homosexuals but I'm a straight guy who just can't write stories like that. Anything else goes, no matter how many, who's with whom or what they are doing. Similar to the other post like this one, comment with your request with who is in it, where they are/ what time of year it is (if you'd like) and the general plot of how the characters get into the situation including if it is rough, gentle, forced/rape, consensual, awkward/reluctant, first time, heat, dirty/nice or ANYTHING else you can think of. Happy thinking and let me know what you want to see.**

** -GoldAlpha**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to apologize for how long it is taking to write these stories. I'm in my school's marching band and it's the middle of competition month, so I have little to no time. I want to thank you all for your requests from both comments and private messages. I've narrowed it down to two that I will start with and I'd love to hear more requests if you have them. See you all with the first one as soon as I can. Thanks guys!

-GoldAlpha


	3. Last Kiss

**Hey everyone! I am an extreme procrastinator and for that I do apologize. I want to tell you all that I do not base how I choose these on anything more than random selection. I put both PM requests and comment requests in a hat (metaphorically) and pulled out two. This wasn't going to be the first one of the two but I had a few problems and lost the first story (sorry to the other requester). Now I do plan to rewrite it but I find myself to still be busy all the time. Like right now I should be practicing for a chair audition but nah I love you guys. So without further delay, I present to you **_**Last Kiss **_**by a person who wished to keep their identity a secret.**

Humphrey's POV

As Kate and I's howl from the boxcar finished and resonated in the air, I felt more connected to her than ever. Kate looked like she had no words for what just happened, but I found the bravery to act. I leaned over to the beautiful tan she-wolf, looked into her amber eyes for a moment as they looked back, grabbed her waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She jumped a little and I feared that she would pull away from my affection, but she didn't move. It was still awkward because she wasn't kissing back. I opened my eyes to see hers closed and her cheeks cherry red. The one sided kiss broke and her eyes opened. I was about to apologize for the weird moment but before I could speak; Kate jumped at me and pinned me on my back. My eyes must have been as wide a saucers and my heart raced.

She was going to kill me.

I closed my eyes and whimpered, hoping she would change her mind. But it was not pain that I felt, but what I wished I would have felt just a moment ago. Kate jumped on me, wrapped her paws behind my head, and pushed her warm muzzle to mine, returning the kiss. Sparks exploded inside of me and I kissed her back, hard. She giggled slightly and opened her mouth, letting my tongue in. Our tongues swirled around each other, swapping saliva for a good thirty seconds before Kate pulled away. I whimpered, upset that it ended.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry I didn't kiss back at first. Every male deserves to kiss the female he howled with..." Kate said softly as she, to my pleasant surprise, laid on my stomach and cuddled close. "But I just want you to know, I kissed you because I felt that it was right, and to be honest, I, I really enjoyed it. Although I enjoyed it, we can't get used to it. I have to marry Garth when the train gets home and I'm sorry things aren't different or I would kiss you again." she said. My ears dropped.

Of course.

Why would Kate kiss me because she loved me? It was out of sympathy, because she felt bad for me. A fire built up in me and I wanted to make her pay. She basically lied to me with that kiss about the most important moment of my life and I wanted to jump at her and claw her stomach open. I was about to jump at her and hurt her as much as I could, but an image of Kate crying and holding her bleeding stomach while choking on blood all at once flashed in my mind. She looked up and asked what she did to deserve it before passing out, blood slowly pooling around her dying body.

I couldn't do that to my friend no matter how upset I was. There was another was I could show her how I felt, but it was risky. I could ruin our friendship and cause for an awkward trip home if she rejected my actions. I stood up from the floor and walked over to Kate, who was looking out of the car.

"It was beautiful, the howl." Kate said while looking at the full moon that lit her face.

"Yeah it was, but not as beautiful as you." I said, turning to face her. She blushed slightly and rubbed her shoulder with her paw.

"Th-thanks, Humphrey. That was cute." she said playfully. I looked into her eyes and started to lean in. Kate blushed a little and turned away. "Humphrey..." she started.

"One more kiss..." I said. Kate smiled a little as her eyes darted around as if looking for an answer for me. She looked back and shrugged.

"Ahh, what the hell? Let's do it!" Kate said as she puckered up to kiss me. Our lips met softly and I kissed her teasingly. She giggled at this and grabbed my head to make me kiss her for real. Our tongues met again and this time she moaned a little.

Perfect.

She seemed to be in the right mood, so I slipped away and started kissing her neck. She gasped a little but leaned her head to let me. I slowly kissed down to her shoulders and stopped at her chest.

"L-let's not get TOO frisky, Humphrey..." Kate warned. She was trying to lay down the laws for her body to me, but I wanted to see how far I could push it. I kissed down to her stomach, causing her back to arch every time my rough tongue ran over one of her stiff nipples. "O-o-okay Humphrey. This is embarrassing... I th-think you've gone f-far enough. N-no hard feelings, I just don't think w-we need to break any more laws tonight..." she said shyly. She was referring to the law that alphas and omegas can't have sexual contact at all. Licking her teats was already close enough but I think she knew my destination. I could smell the scent coming from between her hind legs, female arousal for sure. Rushing into that wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted Kate to ask me to do it. I slowly suckled on one of Kate's nipples, causing her to pant lightly. She was enjoying it, whether she would admit it or not. I pulled away to see Kate's teats were all erect. I smiled and decided to see how much she liked it.

"Are you enjoying having your tits sucked?" I asked. Kate blushed and shyly shuffled her paw.

"I-I'll admit... yes... Y-you can, you know, keep g-going..." she said shyly. I latched on to another nipple and made her moan lightly. Kate was in pure bliss as she had her nipples teased. I let go and kissed her about three inches above her burning folds. The way she was sitting, I could see her vagina easily. Two inches... One and a half... She gave in.

"Ohh Humphrey! L-lower!" she begged before covering her mouth with her paw so she wouldn't say more. I let her have what she wanted. She screamed and threw her head back the second my lips latched onto her engorged clitoris. Kate fell to her back and opened her hind legs, eager to be eaten out by an omega. I buried my muzzle into her burning desire, licking and sucking on everything. Kate's legs twitched in spastic movements as I creased the wet folds of her female parts, causing her waves of pleasure. I was now aroused as well, nine inches hanging between my legs. I stopped licking Kate's crotch, causing her to whimper.

"If you want me to continue, you have to suck me off after we're done with you." I said. Kate blushed and studied my rod.

"I've never given a blow job before..." she finally said.

"I'll teach you." I responded. Kate looked nervous and excited.

"Ohh, okay, okay! Just promise me you won't tell ANYONE I ever did this to you or you did this to me. Not even your friends, okay?" Kate asked. I nodded and returned my tongue to Kate's needy slit.

"Oh F-FUCK YES..." Kate groaned as her privates were teased by my mouth. A steady stream of juices poured out from her love hole and I swallowed as much as I could. She was already squirming around, but I wanted to see more. I stopped licking for a second and then... "WOAH! HUMPHREY! You could have ASKED!" Kate criticized after I licked the surface of her puckered tail hole.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise." I said before licking her anus again.

"Mmm, but it does feel good. I would have s-said yes, if you asked." Kate said. I gave her asshole one more lick before sliding my tongue inside of her vagina. She went back to squirming for a second bit then she went stiff. She quickly wrapper her hind legs around my head and moaned loudly. "H-Humphrey! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" she hissed. I smiled and dove in, shoving my tongue as deep as I could into her vaginal cavity. Kate growled a throaty growl and came, squirting vaginal fluids out into my mouth and on my face. Her opening contracted three times over twenty seconds, each time splashing me with sweet cum.

I came up from between Kate's opened legs; face slicked back from her orgasm. She was breathing heavily and twitching happily from the feeling she was having.

"Oh my gosh. I've NEVER h-had an or-orgasm like that f-from masturbating..." Kate purred as she laid her head back. "Humphrey, I know you just came up, but do you mind cleaning me up?" Kate asked while she recovered from her climax. I smiled and nodded. Kate softly growled as I licked the juices from her thighs and butt. She moaned a little when my tongue creased her slit and anus but I was only there to clean now. I licked Kate's cum from my lips and walked so she could see my hard on, now driving me mad.

"Are you still up for this?" I asked seductively. Kate blushed but smiled.

"I won't break the deal. Like I said, you'll have to guide me. Just one question, what do I do when you, when you, eh, ejaculate?" Kate asked curiously. I smirked.

"When I get close, I want you to rub it up and down with you paw and let it go all over your face." I said. Her cheeks went red.

"But when we get back, won't everyone see that?" Kate asked. I shrugged.

"We could get off early and find a stream." I concluded. Kate shuffled shyly.

"Well... okay. But tell me when you're about to, ah, shoot, because I don't want it in my eyes." She warned.

"No problem. And just to let you know, I'm really worked up so this should only take thee to give minutes." I said. Kate giggled and pushed me to my back

"Tell me if this feels good..." she said before sticking out her tongue and licking straight up the path where some pre-cum dribbled out. I groaned as she licked the whole length and kissed my wet tip. She pulled away for a second, processing the taste of my mating fluids. "A little salty..." she noted out loud.

"Okay, Kate. Open your mouth wide, lips, not teeth, wrap your tongue around as you go down and swirl it around on the way up. That's it." I explained from what I have heard. Kate blushed and smiled.

"That's not too complicated. I can do that." Kate said before placing her lips at my tip.

"AHHH! S-SLOWLY!" I gasped as she practically swallowed it the first time down. She smiled a apologetic smile.

"Sowwy." she said as best she could with my wolfhood in her muzzle. She slowly came up and sucked a little. I maoned softly and groaned as she went down again. Her muzzle felt amazing.

"Kate, you're g-good at this." I groaned. Pure pleasure is all I felt. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, hanks?" she responded, once again with meat stopping her from speaking right.

"Kate, I h-have something t-to admit." I said. Kate was bobbing her head down again.

"Wha?" she asked. I tilted her head so she looked at me. It was something I had to admit.

"K-Kate, I l-love you. I a-always have." I said. Her eyes exploded and she spat out my wolfhood just as quick as she took it in the first time.

"You WHAT?!" she asked an a panic. She got up and paced around the car. "Oh no! no no no no! Why did I ever say it was okay?" Kate asked more to herself than me. My ears dropped, thinking she was talking about us. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO MARRY THAT DAMN EASTERN WOLF!" Kate screamed, sounding extremely upset. I was relieved that Kate wasn't talking about us but now I wanted to help her calm down.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and began to cry.

"I'm stupid! That's what's wrong! I have loved you since we were pups and I knew it could never work. I tried to focus on other things and marry Garth to forget you, but now this night and you tell me that YOU love me back? I, I can't marry Garth! I want you!" she sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"What could we do to stop it?" I asked. Kate closer her eyes and sniffled. M-my parents will always protect me, and anyone else in our family. H-Humphrey, I know you know that I'm in heat and this is a quick plan but we'll be home in an hour. We have to try to get me pregnant." She said with tears in her eyes. My eyes went wide.

"B-but Kate, I'm FAR from ready to have pups!" I said nervously. Kate nodded.

"I know! And I'm far from ready to be a mother but I DO want pups of my own eventually, so I guess I'm getting my wish early. Humphrey, we'll get through this together." Kate said with a reassuring smile.

"That may just work, you two." The voice of Patty suddenly said from above. Kate and I snapped out heads up to see the two birds in the opening.

"Yes, but you miscalculated. You'll be in Jasper in ten minutes!" Marcel said. Kate's eyes went wide.

"How long have you two been... AHH forget it! Give us some privacy. Humphrey, mount me NOW!" Kate demanded. I jumped up quickly and poked around for her opening. I found it but stopped.

"Kate, this will hurt a little and..."

"I know! I'm an alpha, so don't worry about me! Enjoy it and do anything you want, as long as your semen is in my womb in ten minutes!" Kate said. I took a breath and slammed into Kate. She whimpered and clenched her teeth but I thrusted as fast as I could anyway, making her body rock back and forth.

"Ohh you're tight..." I groaned into her ear after a minute. She giggled.

"You're big, now let's see if you can make me cum too." she teased.

"Feeling better, I take it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Much" she said. I quickly started pounding her again, causing wet slapping noises every time my knot hit her vulva. Her insides were on fire, explaining why they call it "heat" very well. Every inch of her vagina messages my wolfhood and coated it in shimmering juices.

Five minutes.

"Mmm Kate..." I groaned. I didn't slow down any, but between her tightness and the hormones her body released when it realized she was mating, I was lost in pleasure. I had an idea that we would both love. Kate yipped as I pushed forward hard once so the front of her fell to the floor. I told one foreleg and wrapped it around her waist, and the other, I put my digits on her tail hole.

"Humphrey!" she gasped as I pushed one digit into her rectum. I moved in an alternate pattern. One digit in her ass, pull out. Push in, pull digit out. I added two digits and then three when Kate told me she didn't want more. It finally came, or rather, SHE finally came. She moaned and stiffened. Her vagina clenched and a sweet smelling juice squirted out of her slit.

One minute.

"Humphrey, you've got to cum NOW!" she said in a panic. I pounded harder and reminded myself that it was Kate I was fucking to no avail. Kate looked around and tried to figure out something ANYTHING to finish me.

"Close your eyes!" She said. I did what she said and heard a slurping sound. "Mmm yeah! Your pussy tastes so good, Lilly! That's right, cum on your big sister's face and I'll let Humphrey lick it off..." Kate said. My eyes opened and my balls squeezed. Kate groaned and purred happily as the thick ropes of seed finally filled her womb. "Incest with my sister made you cum? Pervert." she teased as my balls drained into her. I smiled a guilty smile.

"Hehe, sorry..." I said. Kate shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Now pull out! we're home and my parents need to know that I'm taken." Kate said. I sighed and pulled out. My knot wasn't in because I knew we couldn't tie right now. Thick white oozed from her slit and I admired my work for a second before Kate got up. Come on! We need to go explain this! And remember, this was all my idea, okay? I love you." Kate said. I smiled and pulled her close for one more kiss. She relaxed and kissed back.

"I love you too." I said before we jumped off to start our lives as mates and possibly parents.

"You did WHAT?!" Eve shouted when Kate told her parents that she was possibly pregnant with my pups. Tony was there too with Garth. Lilly was in the back, saying nothing.

"I'm so dead..." I whispered to Kate. Garth looked happy about it. Tony looked not so happy.

"This will be WAR!" Tony shouted. He was about to them and walk out when Garth spoke up.

"Everyone wait! I, I haven't mated with her but I love her! I'm in love with Lilly!" He said.

Eve fainted.

"You WHAT?!" Tony asked his son. Garth's ears went flat.

"I love her, dad. I want to be her mate." he said more sternly than before. Tony backed off and Lilly ran to Garth to give him a hug. Tony paced for a minute.

"Well, with Lilly being a Western wolf, I guess this could work..." Tony finally concluded. Garth and Lilly cheered and kissed, as did Kate and I. Winston smiled.

"So it is. I will tell the pack of this law change and announce the weddings. We can hold the ceremony say... tomorrow." he said as he walked out. Kate and I quickly locked lips again.

"We should go clean up..." I said, noting Kate's pussy still dripping semen.

"Oh that's GROSS!" Lilly said, teasing her sister. Kate looked at me and smirked.

"Well you technically caused it..." Kate started to say. My eyes went wide. Lilly looked confused.

"I did what now?" she asked. I pulled Kate away, making her giggle.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said quickly. Kate and I walked to the stream and washed off all the sex. We were clean and shared another kiss, but certainly not our last. "You're not telling her, right?" I asked. Kate smirked and walked ahead of me without saying a word. "Kate? Hey! Don't tell her! You imagined licking her pussy just as much as I did, Kate! Hey!" I yelled as I chased her up the hill. Our life was how it was meant to be.

**So that was the first request. I hope you all enjoyed that and although I have more stories I could write from the initial requests, I'd love to hear more! Some unusual/uncommon pairings would be great! But hey, let me know what I can do for you all.**

**Until next time.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	4. Broken Heart Revenge

**Wow it feels like it's been forever because it kind of has been. I'm very sorry for being gone so long which was due to half laziness and half helping my girlfriend with her depression. Yeah my life is so great. Well anyway this request was a PM from ChaosFox60 and it was a bit of a struggle to find just how to do this without Humphrey being killed by Kate or banished or burned at the stake or whatever but I think it turned out okay. It's not really as good as the last one in my opinion but I did what I could. Please do enjoy this Humphrey X Kate I am calling **_**Broken Heart Revenge.**_

Humphrey's POV

It was only one winter, so why did so much change? Before Kate went to that horrible alpha school, we were absolutely best friends. The second she came back, it was like she didn't know me at all. Sure we talked a little but we certainly weren't playing games anymore.

I guess that's what divides alphas and omegas.

Kate's drive for responsibility already took over and I had basically lost her. Even with this sad fact, I found enjoyment in other things such as log sledding. My friends and I became quite good at it, minus the breaks. Kate drifted to the back of my mind in just a day, but I knew that was only temporary.

* * *

><p>"Woah, I think I left my legs up at the top!" Salty laughed as he tried to regain his balance. We just had the most epic ride of our lives.<p>

"Yeah, me too! We should go again!" Shaky said while trying to push Mooch off of him. I shook my head at my friends. We were all such idiots that will eventually get hurt or killed doing what we loved, but to us it was worth it.

"Maybe in a bit, guys; I'm going to go get a drink." I said as I rolled over to my feet.

"Alright, see you later, Humphrey." Mooch said as he finally let Shaky go. I laughed and shook my head again. They were the best friends I had.

The nearest source of water to from where I was is the stream that divides the eastern and western pack territories. We were free to use the border as a source of water so long as we didn't cross it and break the agreement we had with the eastern pack. I heard voices as I walked up and saw Winston and Tony talking. Normally I wouldn't eavesdrop, but I had an excuse in case I got caught. After all, I WAS just there for some water. I turned my ears to listen in on what those two old wolves had to say.

"You know there's no caribou left in the east!" Tony growled at Winston. Winston held his ground.

"YOU got a problem." Winston said plainly. Tony growled again.

"Unite the packs, Winston! It was YOU who gave the big speech about how your daughter, Kate and my son, Garth would marry and unite the packs!" Tony said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Garth knows his responsibility, does Kate?" he asked. Winston groaned and nodded.

"Don't worry, she knows." Winston said. I wondered if that was the reason Kate was acting so uptight: she was in the middle of an arranged marriage. And I knew in a situation like this, the newlyweds would be expected to mate. That thought made my sick to my stomach.

"Good, than she can meet Garth tonight, at the moonlight howl." Tony said as he walked away. I couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. I knew Kate and I could never be together but I didn't expect to be ripped away from her.

The moonlight howl

I had to at least let her know that I was madly in love with her and make sure she knew what I felt. She had to know that I wasn't going to let go so easy, even if I had to force it. The howl was my one shot.

* * *

><p>"She's already getting married? Ouch, that's rough, dude." Salty said apologetically as we walked to howling rock.<p>

"So, if Kate's going to be with a guy, why are you trying to find her? You don't stand a chance, buddy." Shaky said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, guys. Just go away and let me talk to her. I want to make sure she's happy, but I also want to make her feel bad for ignoring me since she got home. I want us to be friends again." I said. My friends looked at each other and walked away as I walked over to where Kate was waiting with a confused look on her face. "Hey there, Kate. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked. Kate shrugged.

"Uh, yes, maybe, I don't really know. My dad was acting all weird this afternoon and then he insisted that I go to the howl and wait for some eastern wolf named Garth. I don't know why." She said. My ears perked up.

"Your future mate." I said. Kate snapped her head back to me.

"My future WHAT?" Kate asked. I shrugged, hardly feeling bad for her.

"I overheard your dad and Tony talking about you and his son marrying to unite the packs. They're using you as a piece in their game." I said. It sounded harsh and the old Kate I knew would have cried, but while her ears drooped down a little, she was quick to find a reason to not let it get to her.

"Then that's what will happen." She said quickly. Her eyes showed sadness behind all the fake masks she was wearing to hold her alpha status. It hurt her that she wasn't told about it or asked if it was okay.

"Kate, it's not okay. It's not what you want and you have to throw everything away! You lose your life, your choice, your love life and most likely your virginity all to a guy you don't know!" I said in a rant. I was furious that she wasn't letting it bother her. A few hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"Those things are MY business. I might not know him but if having his pups saves out pack, I HAVE to mate with him." Kate said, doing her best to hold herself together. I shook my head.

"The howl doesn't start for an hour. I want to see how you REALLY feel and then I'll show you how I REALLY feel. Come on." I said, motioning her to follow. She looked around a little and then broke her hold, following quickly. I lead her to a small den about half a mile from the howling rock. We were far away from anyone else and we could speak openly. Kate had tears in her eyes and she obviously was upset about being forced into marriage.

"Okay, I'll admit that I don't want to marry this Garth and I don't want him to be my first time or have his pups or anything, but what can I do? It's war or I'm unhappy!" Kate screamed in frustration.

"Kate, you have a broken heart and now you know exactly how I feel! I understand that we can't be together but can you at least tell me how you felt? I loved, no, still love you! Do you know that?" I asked. Kate sniffled and nodded.

"Yes, I know you love me and I'm so sorry I can't love you back, because I don't know what love is! I don't know what to do. I don't want to give my first time to him..." Kate said. My mind was filled with rage and pain. I couldn't stand the thought of Kate losing her virginity to a male she didn't know. My mind boiled a sketchy plan that had no guarantee to work and was more likely that I'd end up in the pack's prison.

"Then give your virginity to me." I said out loud. Kate's face went a little pale.

"Humphrey, I couldn't do that even if I WASN'T getting married..." Kate said, giving me a chance to back down. I growled.

"Fuck the rules! It's YOUR vagina! Why couldn't you let me take it?" I asked as I moved towards her. Kate's face was turning red as she backed up.

"Don't do this, Humphrey..." she asked quietly. I laughed.

"You want it too." I said. Kate shook her head.

"N-no, I really don't." Kate said as her back touched the wall. I jumped forward and kissed her on the lips. She squirmed and protested but I found the strength to hold the alpha in place. I pulled away and kissed her neck.

"Let me." I said as I nipped her neck. Kate growled.

"Stop it right now or I'll scream!" she demanded, legs kicking. I smirked.

"No need, I'll be MAKING you scream in a minute." I said slyly. Kate blushed cherry red. I reached a paw between Kate's hind legs.

"D-don't you DARE touch me the... HUPHREY!" Kate screamed as my paw touched her folds gently. She was a little wet, which made me think she wasn't really against this.

"A little wet for not being interested, aren't we?" I asked Kate blushed and covered her eyes with her forepaws in absolute embarrassment. She didn't say anything and tried to hold in her soft groans as I rubbed her pink folds, poking her clitoris every once in a while. The more relaxed position of her body indicated that she was accepting my paw on her slit. The skin was hot and a little sticky. She only got wetter and smelled better. After a few more rubs, she shivered and fluids gushed from her vagina. She came.

"What's this, an orgasm? My my, you dirty girl! Did I get you off?" I said with a chuckle. Kate whimpered.

"I f-feel ashamed but I thought you getting me off would satisfy your want. C-can I just go now? You made me cum, what more could you want? Kate asked. I shook my head.

"Your cherry." I said as I pushed her chest to the ground and pulled her tail up with a paw. Kate whimpered.

"Humphrey, PLEASE! This is so wrong! I, I'll suck you off! Just don't pop my cherry!" Kate begged. She would normally be able to fight me off but the fatigue from hunting earlier in the day caused her weakness, at least that was my guess.

"I've always loved you and I want YOU to be MY first!" I sobbed. Tears formed a little and she smiled slightly but didn't say anything. I pushed forward and worked my tip through her quivering folds, which were still wet from her orgasm. Kate blushed extremely hard when I found her opening and sank three inches inside.

"Ahh, this is s-so wrong..." Kate said as I sank inside. I kissed her neck, which she no longer protested.

"It will feel good soon." I said to comfort her. I sort of felt bad. This wouldn't solve any problems in the long run. Kate nodded slowly.

"I, I know..." she said. My tip finally poked her cherry, causing her to whimper. We looked at each other. "We can go back and not do this..." Kate said with an uncertainty in her voice.

"Or you could lose your virginity to someone who has always been there for you." I countered. Kate blushed and closed her eyes.

"Just make up your mind." She said. I knew it would hurt our friendship forever, but I had to do it so she wouldn't regret giving her virginity to a stranger. I pulled my hips back and shoved hard forward into an amazing, exotic feeling. Kate screamed a little and groaned.

"It's in." I teased. She nodded.

"Y-yeah, I felt it ripping a hole in my hymen." She said almost jokingly. I pushed slowly in until my knot touched her swollen pussy lips.

"Mmm, you're so TIGHT!" I moaned into her ear. She blushed and shrugged.

"Um, y-you're pretty big..." She said. I still really didn't get one thing.

"Why aren't you screaming?" I asked. Kate blushed.

"B-because even though it started as kind of forced, I, I mean, I'm not hating it. I could have easily killed you. I still kind of want you to pull out and forget this happened but if you keep going, I promise it's between you and me." Kate said. I pulled all the way out until my tip rested in her slit. "So, are you stopping or... HOLY FUCK Mmmmm! Ahhh Y-yesssss..." Kate groaned as I shoved back inside as fast as I could, obviously sending waves of pleasure through her body. I didn't let her come up for air; I started mating with her, repeating the thrusts full length. Kate's muzzle was completely unhinged, drool dripping from her panting tongue. Her body twisted in all kinds of ways as reactions to the intercourse. A new smell started coming from Kate, and she smelled it too, causing her to blush heavily. It was the smell of female pheromones that were only released when a female is being very satisfied with the intercourse she is receiving. "Ahh, I, it might n-not be what I planned, b-but ahh this is a f-fucking awesome f-first time! Ohhhh..." Kate panted. I honestly didn't expect her to accept the advances as much as she did. My whole length was now easily gliding in and out of Kate very quickly. She was having a hard time standing on her paws which were shaking in pleasure. She could have been faking it the whole time, but I made one move that proved she was staying for the ride. I let her tail go, and she kept it up, even curling it over her back. One of my paws was on Kate's back for balance and the other that I used to hold her tail up was now free. I slid both of my forepaws down her sides and wrapped them around her waist. Her breathing was shaking a little.

"S-so we're really doing it? Artemis, am I really getting screwed by an omega?" Kate asked more calmly now. I smirked at her.

"Yes you are. Do you like it?" I asked as I sucked on her neck softly. She blushed again.

"Well, it feels great and it is SO illegal, but I get the point; I shouldn't marry Garth, but I have to. Just let me go, please?" Kate asked softly. I laughed a little.

"Kate, I don't think you understand. I'm going to finish this and cum inside of you. You're not in heat, right?" I said in a whisper. Kate's ears shot up straight.

"No I'm not. *sigh* Humphrey, I need to get back soon or I might be in trouble…" Kate said almost impatiently. I smiled and thrusted hard into her pussy so she gasped and fell to her chest.

"Don't worry. If you do what I say, you'll be out of here soon, okay?" I asked softly. Kate didn't say anything, but I wasn't going to be ignored. I pulled a paw back and swung it forward. Kate yipped with the slapping sound as my paw connected roughly with her rear.

"Did you hear me, bitch?" I said while growling. Kate whimpered.

"Y-yes I h-heard you…" She said with a little fear. I spanked her again harder. She whimpered and shivered.

"You will call me master for this alright, bitch?" I said harshly. Kate breathed harder and cried a little.

"Y-yes, m-master. I'm sorry, m-master." She whimpered. I smirked and pushed her hind legs apart and pounded her. She couldn't contain any of her growling moans as her pussy dripped with lubricant from the mating. Kate couldn't take the feelings anymore. "Mmmm I-I'm c-cumming!" Kate screamed as her back arched and her hips pushed back. I felt her contractions as she came violently, gasping and squirming. I couldn't take more either.

"Here it comes, bitch" I said as I pounded harder. Kate moaned and actually pushed back to help my knot slip inside. We heard the pop and I felt the rush of pleasure and my thick seed pumped out in long ropes, flooding Kate's womb completely within seconds. I saw her gritting her teeth and curling her paws as her was inseminated. She quite obviously felt it. My high slowly diminished and I fell on top of Kate who lay down slowly. I realized what all just happened and I felt a little guilty. "Kate, I, ah…" I started. Was it possible to apologize for a situation like this? Kate was panting lightly and she actually smiled a bit.

"Ah… well I will have to think for a long time about how to feel about this but, I, oh! Just kiss me! Fuck a girl and don't even kiss her? Kiss me, please." She asked. Now if that wasn't confusing, I don't know what is. I stood up a little and let Kate roll over. She moaned a little as the flesh inside of her twisted and rubbed her walls. For the first time that night, I looked into Kate's eyes. They were filled with satisfaction and exhaustion but something else as well. "I never lost that crush I had on you." She said with a little smile. I wagged my tail and smiled when I felt hers wagging too. Kate and I's muzzles connected and she pulled me down with her forepaws, twisting her head a little. Our tongues touched and just melted together, sliding over each other. That kiss lasted five minutes: the time it took for my knot to pull out. Kate blushed as we both looked at her swollen pussy which was dripping thick white drops of my seed. "Hey, just go. I've got to clean up and get to Garth, but I'll think about what you showed me, okay?" Kate said as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Okay." I said softly. Kate walked up and kissed my muzzle gently.

"Go be an omega. This never happened." Kate said with a wink. She walked away with a swing in her hips towards the stream with her tail up and my semen running out of her slit and down the backs of her hind legs.

**Hey guys! Once again sorry for the long wait. I hope you loved this one because it was really hard to figure out a plotline. Feel free to give me more requests though comments or private messages and heck, make as many as you want! Thanks guys.**

**-GoldAlpha**


End file.
